I Love You
by TheMoonlightWriter
Summary: Harry has told Draco he loves him, but Draco hasn't yet. Does this mean that Draco doesn't love Harry? Or is Draco worried that Harry didn't mean it?


**AN: And the first story is up! I really hope you enjoy this quick little oneshot, because I had a lot of fun writing it. (: Down below will be all the information you may need, as well as warnings and disclaimers. Thanks! ^-^**

**Title: I Love You  
><strong>**Genre: Romance,** **angst  
>Summary: Harry has told Draco he loves him, but Draco hasn't yet. Does this mean that Draco doesn't love Harry? Or is Draco worried that Harry didn't mean it?<br>Ship: Harry/Draco, mentions of Ron/Hermione  
>Warning: Please keep in mind that this completely ignores most of the 6th book. Dumbledore dies, of course, but Draco was never set out to do so and he never became a Death Eater. He joined the Light Side out of choice. Otherwise, no other warnings. Except adorable fluff. And I know, I know, they ARE pretty OOC, but I tried really hard. No flames, please? (:<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters and ideas. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Enjoy the story! ^-^

* * *

><p>The slowly setting sunset was making the lake seem like a window that could easily shatter. The soft breeze tickled the blades of grass and felt cool to those that were walking by the water. There were two boys by the lake. A raven haired boy with striking green eyes that anyone would remember, and a boy with white blonde hair and amazing sliver eyes. Yes, these two boys are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Anyone who may not have seen them may think that it's an absurd sight, but most people at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry find this to be completely normal, and this day was no different, with the Gryffindor's head in the Slytherin's lap.<p>

The grey eyed Slytherin seemed to be in a bit of distress, however. As he gazed over the water, he began to think about Harry and himself. Everyone and anyone could tell that the boys were lovers. They were always at each other's side, whether it be in class or sneaking to one another's common rooms. Since their 8th year wasn't mandatory, there were far less Slytherins than there used to be, so even though they were less tolerant of Harry than the Gryffindors were of Draco, they kept quiet. No one could understand why they had become lovers, though. They were total opposites. Draco shuddered at the memory of Ron's reaction when Harry finally came out to his best friend.

Harry's warm green eyes met Draco's. "Are you cold, love?" He asked, concern crossing over his perfect features. Draco smiled a little and leaned down to kiss Harry's lips.

"No, I'm fine.. Just remembering Weasel's reaction when he found out we were... Dating." Draco chose his words very carefully. Draco knew that Harry has told him that he loves him, and Draco believed him every time. But there were also times, like that moment, that he wondered. Harry had made the decision to make amends with Draco rather quickly, and the love spread even faster than the relationship. Sometimes the blonde wondered if Harry really meant it, or he was just playing it up. The last thing that Draco wanted to do was loose Harry. The raven haired piece of perfection was Draco's world; all he had focused on and all he cared for. He didn't know what he would do if he lost him.

Harry chuckled slightly. "Oh, I remember that.. I mean, yes, he did want to curse both of us off the face of this planet, but he came around. He and Hermione both have started to get used to it, just like we're getting used to them." Which was true. Ron and Hermione had both been taken aback when Harry explained to them that he was, for one, gay, and for another, in love with Draco Malfoy, the trio's enemy for the last seven years. Harry really never hated Draco, of course. He had a crush on him since fifth year, he just never told Draco or Ron or Hermione. There were more important matters to think about rather than worrying about his current crush on the blonde haired Slytherin. Even though the sixth year was hard, and Harry was focused on other things, every now and then his mind would wonder to thoughts of Draco. His platinum hair that looked like silk, his grey eyes that could either be stormy or light.. It took Harry until 7th year, however, to realize he really fancied him.

Emerald eyes met silver, and Harry smiled up at Draco. He set his hand upon his cold, pale one and kept eye contact. "I love you so much, Draco.. So much."

Even though Draco felt reassured, he glanced away from his lover and looked at the ground. "If you say so..." He muttered, regretting it as soon as it left his lips. Draco knew it was the wrong thing to say as he say Harry sit up, his eyes narrowed, glaring at the boy next to him.

"What do you mean _'If you say so.'." _Harry hissed, his mood suddenly sour. He continued to glare at Draco, and he looked up at those dark emerald pools of fury. He gulped, looking down at this hands, knowing he had just made a huge mistake.

"I didn't think that you meant it..." Draco said in a barley audible whisper. To be honest, he didn't think Harry had meant it. He knew it was horrible, but he was just so scared that he was just playing him up and then ditch him to date the female Weasley.

"'Didn't think I meant it? _'Didn't think I meant it?'_" Harry spat out. His hair was a little messed up in the back from laying on Draco's lap for so long, and the other boy reached over to smooth it down. Harry slapped his hand away, and stood up, eyes still narrow. "Don't touch me. Just don't." He glanced down at Draco, then at the castle, its lights lighting a path on the grass. Harry knew he was overreacting, but was he? He never thought that Draco second guessed Harry all time time. He told him countless times that he loved him more than anything. What did he do wrong?

"Whatever, Malfoy. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Harry's voice was cold and still, but underneath he was shaking in a rage and.. Was that sadness? Regret? Betrayal? He didn't even know himself. He was tired of being confused and hurt.

Draco was watching everything fall apart before his eyes. He couldn't let this happen! Harry was his, dammit! After all the shit he had been through, he deserved happiness. _Harry _deserved happiness. The blonde stood and barely had time to yell, "Potter!", before Harry turned to walk back.

Harry turned around, looking back at Draco. He was thanking Merlin that Draco couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't bare it. Especially if he left him and went to to go tell his very few Slytherin buddies that he pulled a big gag on The Boy Who Lived.

"What? Want to mock me again? Or am I suddenly not good enough for that anymore?" Tears were sliding down his face, glowing by the light of the moon. He tried to wipe them away but it didn't matter anyway; Draco already saw them.

Draco strode across the lawn over to Harry. There was tears in his eyes, as well, but he be damned if he let them fall. That just wasn't going to happen. Instead. he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. He could feel the other boy's heartbeat, feel his hot breath on his neck as he buried his head into his shoulder. He hugged him close, whispering soothing words into his ear, telling him how sorry he was and that he didn't mean a word he said.

Harry looked up at Draco, his face tear-stained. "Draco, I was so scared that you didn't love me.. You're the only person I really loved and I didn't want to loose you like I have everyone else." Tears started streaming again, and Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's face, using his thumbs to wipe away tears.

"Harry, listen. I will never leave you, okay? _I will never leave you. _I will always be here with you, no matter what. We might fight, but everyone does that. Do you understand?" He smiled a bit as Harry shook his head, obviously at a lose of words. "Good. Because," Draco leaned down slightly, kissing Harry's lips lightly, only coming back up when they both needed air. "I love you, too."

Harry smiled tearfully, before kissing Draco possessively. Oh, yes, they were going to be showing their love for each other in _many_ ways tonight. 


End file.
